jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Onyksa/Burza
Uwaga! Smoczyca była moją pierwszą postacią, tworzoną jeszcze w 2014 roku. To bardzo, bardzo dawno temu. Chcę się zabrać za stopniowe poprawianie tej strony. Od znacznika "stara wersja" macie oczywiście wersję starą - zostawiam ją dla ciekawskich do porównania. Z charakteru się wiele nie zmieniła, za to cała reszta... najbardziej zmieniam jej statystyki i umiejętności. Do designu mam duży sentyment, więc on nie ulegnie wielkim poprawkom - ot, drobne zabiegi kosmetyczne, żeby wyglądała lepiej. Obecnie smoczyca będzie się opierać bardziej na fizycznych zdolnościach niż na jakiejś magii (oj kiedyś to ja dopiero rzeczy tworzyłam). Może was aż tak nie uderzą te różnice, ale dla mnie zmieniła się ogromnie. Dalej jest OP, ale tak bardziej... naturalnie. Być może dodam też zakładkę z dokładnymi zmianami, których użytkownicy, którzy nie czytali "Historii Burzy" nie zauważą. Stronę będę poprawiać stopniowo. Na razie życzę miłej lektury. Burza '''- przedstawicielka gatunku Tytan Burzomiot (dawniej znanego jako Tytan Burzorwij; obie nazwy są poprawne). Imię Pierwotne imię nadane jej przez rodziców brzmiało inaczej, jednak również oznaczało burzę, ze względu iż wykluła się w trakcie jednej z nich. Jej jeźdźczyni nadała jej to miano, gdyż podczas ich pierwszego spotkania szalał sztorm - było to jednak imię męskie. Jej miano wiąże też się z jej umiejętnością generowania elektryczności. Ogółem o gatunku Burza jest jedną z niewielu przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Smoki te składały jaja rzadko i w małych ilościach - zazwyczaj było to jedno lub dwa na dwa lata, w związku z czym było ich mało. Zazwyczaj są to spokojne olbrzymy, które cenią sobie wolność, lubią jednak potyczki jako formę rozrywki. Gatunek ten należy do smoków bojowych - jednak ze względu na swój rozmiar niewiele rzeczy może im poważnie zagrozić, więc niektóre osobniki zaczęły stawać się wręcz pokojowe. (Powyższy akapit nie aplikuje się jednak do pojedynczych przypadków, jakie nazywa się Tytanami. Są to smoki podobne do Tytanicznych Skrzydeł - te jednak od urodzenia są większe, bardziej terytorialne i agresywne. Burza jest jednym z nich.) Polując i walcząc są jednak absolutnie przerażające i nieugięte. Ich taktyka opiera się na zastraszaniu przeciwnika - wydają z siebie różne, nachodzące na siebie dźwięki, z zamiarem zdekoncentrowania i zmylenia przeciwnika. Mają też umiejętności związane z generowaniem i przechowywaniem w ciele elektryczności. Są w stanie wytworzyć elektryczną powłokę pokrywającą ich łuski na krótki czas, która pomaga im w straciach. NIe wszystkie osobniki jednak opanowują te umiejętności. Smoki te najlepiej czują się wśród burz i sztormów, lubią też kąpać się w morzach i drzemać w ciemnościach jaskiń. Nie przepadają za gorącem. Są one czymś pomiędzy Alfami a zwykłymi smokami - określa się je mianem "Obrońców" - nie hipnotyzują, ale też nie ulegają hipnozie. Dorosłe osobniki wyruszają w świat, by "zaadaptować" sobie nową rodzinę i u boku przywódcy bronić stada przed wrogimi Alfami czy innymi zagrożeniami. Są z natury opiekuńcze i lojalne, szanują smoczych włądców ale nie podążają za nimi ślepo. Smoczyca jest jeszcze stosunkowo młoda - jej gatunek nieraz dożywał dwustu lat i dłużej, ona ma jedynie dwadzieścia. W związku z tym nie osiągnęła nawet połowy maksymalnego rozmiaru - chociaż jak na swój wiek i tak jest wybitnie duża. Ogromny problem nastąpił, gdy przyszło do klasyfikowania gatunku. Njaoczywistrzym wyborem była Klasa Strachu - jednak fakt, że obenie nie jest używana, postawił duży problem. Ze względu na charakter smoków początkowo miały być zaliczane do klasy ostrej lub ognistej, jednak ich umiejętności nie pasowały do kryteriów. Pod uwagę brano również klasę tropicieli ze względu na ich dobry węch, jednak ostatecznie zdecydowano się na klasę Tajemniczą. W przeciwieństwie do reszty gatunków, tutaj możemy rozróżnić płcie. Samice mają na głowie od jednej do dwóch par rogów, ich ubarwienie zazwyczaj obejmuje stonowany granat lub szary, więcej czasu spędzają w powietrzu, szukając miejsc dogodnych jako gniazda. Samce natomiast mają od dwóch do trzech par rogów, ich ubarwienie zazwyczaj obejmuje stonowany brąz lub zieleń. Różnice w kolorach wynikają z trybu życia - podczas, gdy samice większość czasu spędzają w powietrzu, samce wolą polowania na ziemi. Zazwyczaj samce są dużo mniej zgrabne w powietrzu niż ich damskie odpowiedniczki. Wygląd Obecnie Smoczyca jest ogromnym smokiem bojowym. Jej główne barwy stanowi ciemny, szarawy fiolet oraz elektryczny błękit. Oprócz dwóch par potężnych skrzydeł posiada też dwie pary łap - pierwszą nieco krótszą od tylnej. Porusza się według własnego uznania na wszystkich czterech łapach, lub podpierając się dolną parą skrzydeł. Jej mięśnie wyraźnie zaznaczają się pod drobniejszymi łuskami, które są stosunkowo drobne. Wyjątek stanowią tutaj jej łuski pancerne, które chronią jej szyję, grzbiet i ramiona. Te są grube i wytrzymałe, wyglądem przpominają płyty zbroi pancernej. Stanowią jej najlepszą ochronę. Pysk smoczycy jest potężny, z żuchwą przystosowaną do miażdżenia ofiar. Na jego końcu znajdują się duże nozdrza, a wewnątrz - grube, długie, ostre kły (jak również po dwa zęby trzonowe z tyłu). Oczy Burzy są lodowato błękitne. Zza nich wyrastają dwie pary rogów - jedne proste, wychodzące do tyłu, oraz drugie, zakrzywiające się do przodu. Lewą stronę jej pyska przecinają cztery podłużne blizny. Jej czaszka jest mocna, może się zderzać głowami z innymi smokami i wyjść z tego bez szwanku. Przednie łapy zaopatrzone są w pięć palców każda, a z przedramion wyrastają ostre szpikulce. Same łapy sa nieco krótsze od tylnich, które mają po cztery palce każda. Ogon Burzy jest długi, gibki i uzbrojony w swego rodzaju kościaną maczugę. Smoczyca jest w stanie składać i rozkładać te kości, by następnie uderzać nimi jak młotem. Skrzydła przypominają dwa gigantyczne żagle, blokujące słonce kiedy smoczyca wypływa z chmur. Na spodzie każdej pary rysują się jaśniejsze wzory przypominające oczy, a po całej powierzchni błony ciągną się cienkie, błękitne żyłki. Ciemniejszy wierzch zdobią niemalże czarne pasy, razem z kolcowatymi łuskami zdobiącymi fragmenty palców skrzydła najbliżej "dłoni", która zwieńczona jest wielkim szponem. Od podstawy czaszki aż do końca ogona z ciała Buzry rzędem wyrastają długie, zakrzywione szpikulce. Wyglądem bardziej przypominają wypolerowany kryształ niż kość - zdają się być lekko przezroczyste, ich błękitna barwa przywodzi na myśl topaz, a w dotyku są chłodne i gładkie. Smoczyca jest w stanie zapalać je - między innymi w trakcie burz czy polując pod wodą jako przynętę. Od nich, w stronę szyi, wychodzą sieci błękitnych żyłek widocznych na całym jej ciele. Dawniej Burza jest potężnym, ogromnym smokiem bojowym. Posiada dobrze rozwinięte, stalowe mięśnie nie będąc przy tym masywną. Chronią ją twarde łuski. Klatka piersiowa smoczycy jest niesamowicie rozbudowana, co tylko dodaje jej groźnego wyglądu. Na niej, jak i w paru innych miejscach, można dostrzec czarne pasy, tu układające się w literę "v". Główną jej barwę stanowi szarawy, burzowy fiolet (taki, jak przedstawiono na porównaniu rozmiaru - kolor portretu nieco odbiega od poprawnego). Sprawdza się idealnie, gdy kryje się ona na dnie oceanu, w głębi jaskiń czy szybuje pośród ciemnych chmur. Pysk smoczycy jest potężny, z żuchwą przystosowaną do miażdżenia ofiar. Na jego końcu znajdują się duże nozdrza, a wewnątrz - grube, długie, ostre kły (jak również po dwa zęby trzonowe z tyłu). Oczy Burzy są lodowato błękitne. Z nad nich wyrasta para mocnych rogów, a pod nią znajduje się kolejna, mniejsza. Lewą stronę jej pyska przecinają cztery podłużne blizny. Z żuchwy wystają jej ostre kościane szpikulce. Jej czaszka jest na tyle mocna, że może się zderzać głowami z innymi smokami - nie jest jednak do tego przystosowana. Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą jej wyglądu są dwie pary skrzydeł. Pierwsza z nich jest długa i szeroka, o dużej powierzchni pokrytej z góry czarnymi pasami. U dołu natomiast można zobaczyć plamy przypominające oczy. Jest to główna para, której Burza używa najwięcej. Druga, mniejsza para ma półprzezroczystą błonę o jednolitym kolorze. Te skrzydła używane są do wykonywania ostrych zwrotów, w razie wypadku smoczyca może też poszybować na nich. Ich mięśnie są jednak dużo słabsze i nie nadają się do samodzielnych lotów. "Dłoń" każdego że skrzydeł jest zwieńczona silnym pazurem. Z dwóch par jej łap to przednia jest lepiej uzbrojona. Z jej przedramion wyrastają nieco na boki długie kościane szpikulce, a palce łap mają długie, ostre pazury. Przednia para jest uzbrojona w cztery zakończone pazurami palce, z czego jeden kciukowaty. Tylne nogi ma bardziej umięśnione i dłuższe, idealne do potężnych kopnięć i odbijania się od ziemi. Te łapy zakończone są trzema szponiastymi palcami każda. Ogon Burzy jest długi, gibki i uzbrojony w swego rodzaju kościaną maczugę. Jej szyja jest równie długa i gibka. Od podstawy czaszki poprzez grzbiet do początku maczugi biegną błękitne kolce połączone tego samego koloru pasem, któremu zdarza się świecić. Osobowość Gdy była młoda, unikała innych smoków z nieśmiałości. Zazwyczaj czas spędzała w samotności, ciesząc się lotem - jednak jeśli znalazło się ją z innymi, było to w towarzystwie dwóch lub trzech przyjacół. Nie chciała nikomu wchodzić w drogę i unikała konfrontacji. Obecnia Burza jest agresywna, dominująca i terytorialna, nie da sobie wchodzić w drogę ani grozić. Zazwyczaj jest jednak dość rozważna i nie atakuje pierwsza, tylko zastrasza przeciwnika jeśli nie wyczuwa od niego bezpośredniego zagrożenia (chociaż uwielbia walki). Nie chce bowiem atakować bez przyczyny. Jednak nie zawacha się rozedrzeć przeciwnika na strzępy gdy tylko da jej ku temu powód. Natomiast nigdy nie zaatakuje, ani nie zabije pisklęcia, nawet gdyby jego matka zabiła jej własną. Smoczyca jest bardzo lojalna i dobrze czuje się w stadzie. Jej gatunek jest znany jako "obrońcy". Smoki te nie są alfami, ale też są odporne na ich hipnozę. Same są w stanie zmuszać inne smoki do posłuszeństwa zwyczajnie zastraszając je. Burza jednak korzysta z tej umiejętności rzadko, chcąc sobie zaskarbić lojalność innych poprzez udowodnienie swojej wartości. Często broni mniejszych stad, przyjmując pozycję pomocnika alfy. Lubi być kimś ważnym. Ma bardzo dobrą pamięć. Zapamiętuje prawie każdą napotkaną osobę oraz wydarzenia z nimi związane. Nie wybacza, jest mściwa. Za wyrządzone krzywdy potrafi tropić przeciwnika przez wiele, wiele kilometrów, by wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. Bywa przy tym zaskakująco podstępna i okrutna. Burza, mimo swojej nad wyraz agresywnej otoczki, we wnętrzu jest bardzo kochająca. Do smoków przywiązuje się łatwo - z ludźmi przychodzi jej to dużo trudniej. Zawsze w pobliżu pisklaków staje się niezwykle opiekuńcza i chce je chronić. Jest jednym z wielu smoków które zostały skrzywdzone przez wikingów, nie tylko bezpośrednio. Jednak jeśli okaże jej się miłość i troskę, można zyskać w niej przyjaciółkę na całe życie. Trzeba postępować z nią ostrożnie i pokazać, że nie stanowi się dla niej zagrożenia. Ku zdziwnieniu większości, lubi podkradać przedmioty w ramach żartów - a ze swoim rozmiarem, jest zadziwiająco kreatywna i sprytna kiedy to robi. Jej największym lękiem są większe smoki. Ze względu na wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, od razu przyjmuje je za zagrożenie. Przy większości z nich czuje się niekomfortowo, nie ufa im i woli się jak najszybciej oddalić. Umiejętności Wytrzymałość i lot Jest w stanie lecieć dwa dni bez przewy - jak dotąd to najdłuższy zanotowany czas. Istnieje jednak możliwość, że wraz z wiekiem ulegnie on jeszcze wydłużeniu. Może poradzić sobie kilka dni dni bez jedzenia, potrafi też walczyć długimi godzianmi. Potrafi wstrzymywać oddech do dwudziestu minut - co i tak jest bardzo krótkim czasem, biorąc pod uwagę rozmiary jej płuc i możliwości jej pobratymców. Jest niesamowicie wytrzymałym i silnym smokiem, stworzonym do ciężkich warunków. Burza ma zadziwiojąco dobrą kordynację gdy przychodzi do używania drugiej pary skrzydeł, szczególnie w porówaniu z pobratymcami, z których niektórzy są niezgrabni w powietrzu.Dodatkowa para skrzydeł pozwala jej wykonywać nieco ostrzejsze skręty i szybciej hamować w powietrzu, co przy jej rozmiarach nieraz ratuje dla niej sytuację. Nie nadaje się ona natomiast do samodzielnych lotów - te skrzydła są mniejsze i mają szbyt słabe mięśnie by unieść smoczycę. Pozwalają jej jednak szybować jakiś czas, by wykonać awaryjne lądowanie. Zazwyczaj górna para skrzydeł jest w pełni dyspozycyjna. Ogromna powierzchnia tych skrzydeł w stosunku do ciała, w połączeniu ze stalowymi mięśniami, pozwala na długie loty. Smoczyca jest stosunkowo szybka w powietrzu. Jednak przez swój rozmiar musi wziąć rozbieg. Przypuszcza się, że gdyby miała połowę lub mniej swojego obecnego rozmiaru, umiejętnościami bez problemu dorównywałaby Nocnym Furiom - być może mogłaby nawet pionowo startować. Ogień, trucizna i elektryczne ugryzienia Burza używa łatwopalnego oleju. W głębi szczęki rosną jej zęby trzonowe. Smoczyca od czasu do czasu je krzemień, który utyka w trzonowcach. Następnie, uderzając zębami o zęby, tworzy iskrę i zapala olej. Między innymi dlatego zaczyna strzelać iskrami z paszczy gdy czuje się zagrożona lub zdenerwowana. Można też zaobserwować, że gdy wyczuwa pewne niebezpieczeństwo, z pyska zaczyna jej cieknąć płynna substancja. Nie jest to ślina, tylko właśnie olej. Smoczyca zaczyna go wytwarzać na zapas - a ponieważ nie połyka go, daje mu się wylewać z paszczy. Jest też w stanie utrzymywać jednolity pomień. Jej splunięcia mają krótki zasięg, sama zazwyczaj walczy kontaktowo. Smoczyca posiada słabą truciznę, którą wspomaga się w walce. Po ugryzieniu przeciwnika ten stopniowo staje się ociężały, a ciało ogarnia częściowy paraliż. Jednakże jej największym atutem jest jej umiejętność generowania prądu. Posiada specjalny organ, który wytwarza elektryczność, jednak nie został on jeszcze zbadany. Burza, po zatopieniu kłów w ciele przeciwnika, generuje kilka impulsów elektrycznych, które zazwyczaj mogą bez problemu powalić mniejsze smoki. Głos Rozmaitość dźwięków, które jest w stanie z siebie wydać, jest szokująca. Zazwyczaj można od niej usłyszeć głośne ryki i pomruki. W przeciwieństwie do większości smoków, Burza używa bardzo specyficznego warkotu jako mechanizmu obronnego. Przyjmując pozycję do walki, wydaje z siebie niezwykle niski, wibrujący dźwięk. Większość ludzi jest w stanie bardziej go poczuć niż usłyszeć. Polega on na wokalizacji zamkniętych ust. Naprzemiennie z tym syczy i wydaje dźwięki przypominające te produkowane przez grzechotniki, co daje iście przerażającą mieszankę. W trakcie walki strara się ogłuszyć lub zdekoncentrować przeciwnika głośnymi, wysokimi rykami przypominającymi wrzask. Nie mają one jednak takich właściwości jak te Krzyczącej Śmierci - są to zwykłe ryki, tylko bardziej inwazyjne dla ucha. Walka Polowanie Burza gustuje w delfinach. Ciemne pasy na skrzydłach zapewniają jej idealny kamuflaż, gdy przysiada bez ruchu na dnie morza, czając się na ofiarę. Kiedy już wypatrzy cel dostatecznie blisko siebie, odbija się od podłoża i zatapia kły w ciele ofiary, by zaatakować impulsem elektrycznym. Drugą jej ulubioną techniką jest zaczajanie się w jaskiniach. Jest tak duża, że gdy ukrywa się w sklepieniu wśród skał trudno ją odróżnić. Przykrywa się wtedy skrzydłami i czeka. Gdy ofiara wejdzie już do jaskini, Burza zaczyna "ślinić się" olejem. Zanim jej cel zdąży się zorientować, co na niego spływa, zazwyczaj już stoi w ogniu. Zastraszanie przeciwnika Burza stara się nie wszczynać walk, jednak z przyjemnością je kończy. Co prawda rzadko musi się uciekać do wymienionych poniżej zachowań - z jej rozmiarem niewiele smoków może jej zagrozić. Jednak zanim dojdzie do fizycznej agresji ze strony przeciwnej, Burza wysyła sygnały ostrzegawcze mające na celu odwołanie walki. Zastrasza przeciwnika zazwyczaj kiedy jest przynajmniej połowy jej rozmiaru i większy - duże smoki od razu uważa zagrożenie. Najpierw staje na tylnych łapach, prostując tułów. Górną parę skrzydeł wyciąga do góry, rozkłada je najmocniej jak potrafi by być wizualnie większą. Zaczyna szeleścić i potrząsać nimi, eksponując przy tym plamy przypominające oczy. Mniejsze skrzydła natomiast rozkłada na boki, możliwie jak najbardziej zajmując przestrzeń wokół siebie. Szyją i ogonem kołysze lekko na boki, przypomina węża szykującego się do ataku. Z pyska zaczyna wyciekać jej olej. Dźwięki które wydaje czuć na dużych odległościach. Czuć, bo są to tak niskie frekwencje, że mało kto jest w stanie je usłyszeć. Używa wokalizacji zamkniętych ust by wydawać z siebie dudniące warkoty. Czasem na przemian z nimi zaczyna też syczeć. Jeśli przeciwnik dalej nie chce jej ulec i pokazuje agresję, zaatakuje. Pozycja walki Burza zniża się do ziemi, by eksponować jak najmniej brzucha i gardła. Skrzydła trzyma blisko siebie, wciąż są jednak lekko rozłożone, by mogła nimi swobodnie potrząsać i szeleścić - służy jej to do dekoncentrowania przeciwnika. Tylne nogi wyciąga daleko, by mogła się szybkim ruchem odbić od ziemi. Zawsze stara się jak najszybciej urgyźć przeciwnika. Walka ze smokami W kontaktowym starciu ze smokiem Burza jest praktycznie nie do zatrzymania. Używa potężnych tylnych łap, by kopać oponenta - przy tym zazwyczaj przytrzymując go zębami czy przednimi łapami, by nie dał rady jej uciec. Jej kły stanowią najgroźniejszą broń. Gdy ugryzie oponenta w odpowiednie miejsce, jest w stanie wyrwać skrzydła i łapy ze stawów. Zębami wstrzykuje słabą truciznę i atakuje elektrycznością. Potrafi też zalać przeciwnika olejem, by następnie go podpalić - smok są ognioodporne z zewnątrz, jednak zbyt wysokie temperatury wciąż zrobią swoje. Ogona używa jak włóczni, by dźgać nim lub, rzadziej, przytrzymywać. Twarda czaszka pozwala jej zdarzać się głowami, nie jest to jednak metoda walki do której jest przystosowana. Unika natomiast walki długodystansowej, z prostych przyczyn jakimi są krótki zasięg jej płomieni i jej ogromne rozmiary. Sama jest łatwym celem dla innych smoków, nie mogąc ich dosięgnąć. Takiej formy walki nienawidzi najbardziej. Jest w stanie przyjąć kilka strzałów, ale ponosi obrażenia i nie jest niezniszczalna. Starcie z ludźmi Tu ma największe problemy. Z dystansu jest bardzo wystawiona na strzały i sieci, zanim zbliży się na odpowiednią odległość może łatwo zostać trafiona. Jednakże jeśli już uda jej się podlecieć dostatecznie blisko, sieje istną destrukcję i zniszczenie. Całe swoje otoczenie opluwa olejem, by po chwili je podpalić. Siecze ogonem i skrzydłami, odrzucając wikingów na duże odległości. Zębami jest w stanie złapać wikinga do pasa lub dalej, by następnie zmiażdżyć go zębami lub wyrzucić w powietrze. Barkami i głową jest w stanie niszczyć maszty i mniejsze kamienne przeszkody, nawet w locie. Używa tego na swoją korzyść, by zasypywać wikingów pod gruzami. Biologia '''UWAGA! Autorka postaci nie jest biol-chemem, a research trwa. Niektóre rzeczy bardzo prawdopodobnie kompletnie nie mogłyby działać w realu. Są to jednak najlepsze rozwiązania, jakie z jakimi autorce udało się przyjść. Elektryczność i łuski Po bokach klatki piersiowej smoczycy znajdują się narządy wytwarzające elektryczność. Od reszty jej ciała inarządów oddziela je coś na kształt drugiej warstwy skóry, która spełnia dużą rolę w jej elektrycznych ugryzieniach. Minanowicie, od narządów tych wychodzi "ścieżka" po której prąd kierowany jest aż do jej paszczy. Możliwe, że wraz z wiekiem narząd ten zużyje się i przestanie poprawnie funkcjonować. Smoczyca musi uważać, by w trakcie stosowania tych ataków trzymać głowę ponad wodą - lub ciasno zamknąć obie powieki. Strętwy (tzw. węgorze elektryczne) tracą z wiekiem wzrok w wyniku używania prądu. Łuski smoczycy zwierają izolator topologiczny*, w związku z czym prąd przewodzony jest tylko po ich powierzchni. Nie jest ona w ten sposób narażona na ataki np. wandersmoków, może nawet przechowywać pewne ilości prądu w swoim ciele. W ekstremalnych sytuacjach jest w stanie wytworzyć prąd przemienny o natężeniu do 3A, zazwyczaj jednak nie ma potrzeby wytwarzać nic poza 0,5A. *izolatory topologiczne są nowym odkryciem, bardzo ogółem mówiąc na powierzchni mają stan metaliczny. Nieznane są zwirzęta, które są w stanie wykształcić je same z siebie - prawdopodobnie nie istnieją. Słabości *'Ogień '- mimo, iż jak reszta smoków jest ognioodporna, ta umiejętność nie zdaje się jej na długo. Wynika to z tego, że jej łuski zawierają na powierzchni stan metaliczny. Przez to nagrzewają się dużo szybciej i mogłyby nawet poparzyć skórę smoczycy. *'Wrzaski Krzykozgona, ś'piew Śmiercipieśnia, hałas '- ze względu na swój nieco słabszy słuch, czynniki te nie wpływają na nią w tak ekstremalnym stopniu jak na resztę gatunków, wciąż jednak mają swój efekt. *'Rozmiar '- Burza jest w stanie rozwinąć dość duże prędkości - jednakże jej rozmiar nie pozwala jej na szybkie wychamowanie, ostre skręty, czy też szybkie poderwanie się do lotu poziomego po nurkowaniu. Nie zmieści się też w wielu miejscach. *'Niebieski oleander, Owoc harmonii '- oddziałowują na nią tak, jak na inne smoki. Jedyna róznica polega na tym, że ze względu na jej rozmiar dana dawka poczyni jej nieco mniejsze szkody niż np. Nocnej Furii. '''Smoczy korzeń '- Burza z natury jest smokiem agresywnym. Roślina wpędza ją w krwiożerczy szał, z którego trudno ją wyprowadzić. Galeria burzaref.gif|GIF nowego designu Burzy. Design prawdopodobnie ulegnie jeszcze zmianie. burzaheadshot.png|Szybciutki portret Burzy. burzacurl3.png|Na razie baza kolorystyczna, jeszcze nic nie wygładzałam :P. Ale będzie kiedyś pocieniowane, obiecuję! 70344215_408908889759269_4446191518239162368_n.jpg|Concept art robiony w zeszłym tygodniu - poprawiam wygląd pasów na jej skrzydłach. Na proporcje nie patrzcie, coś tu nie wytentegowałam BurzaALTdesign.gif|Zrobiłam Burzy na (bardzo) szybko alternatywny design. W sensie, design był wcześniej, rysunek jest na szybko. Tak by teraz wyglądała, gdybym się nie trzymała starego designu rysując ją wcześniej. No i podoba mi się ten design ;-; Prace innych użytkowników Dlaonyska.jpg|Piękna Burza od Nataszy Burza.jpg|Śliczna Burza autorstwa Jowy12 ^^. (2019: dalej kocham tego fanarta!) Burza 02.png|Kolejny fanart od Jowy12, za którego ślicznie dziękuję <33 Podoba ci się ta postać? Zostaw po sobie ślad i napisz przemyślenia! Odwiedziłeś/aś tę stronę? Zostaw ślad! Zostawiam! STARA WERSJA: Imię '''Burza- smoczyca została tak nazwana, ponieważ urodziła się w trakcie burzy. Jednak nikt w tedy nie wiedział, że to imię odpowiada pewnej jej umiejętności. Równo 10000 lat wcześniej wykluł się Obsydian- pierwszy smok. Jest on jednocześnie jej przodkiem. Wygląd Burza jest dużą smoczycą barwy fioletowej. Na klatce piersiowej znajduje się czarne v. Jej górne skrzydła są gigantyczne, prawie dwukrotnie dłuże od niej samej, jeśli rozłoży je w pełni. Po ich powieszchni ciągną się czarne zygzaki, na czubkach znajduje sie po jednym, dużym szponie. Błona rozczepiona jest na czterech "palcach", z czego każy na po dwa stawy. Natomiast dolna para jest półprzeźroczysta i jej długość wynosi 1/3 długości górnej pary. Na grzbiecie widnieje błękitny pas biegnący wzdłuż kolców, nie jest on pokryty łuskami. Kiedy zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo zaczyna świecić. Na łapach X-skrzydłej można zobaczyć poskręcane wrozry, również niebieskie i niepokryte łuskami. Po jej prawej stronie pyska widnieje poczwórny zabliźniony ślad pazurów - pamiątka po walce. Również po swojej prawej stronie ma długą bliznę przecinającą klatkę piersiową. Ogon smoczycy jest długi i zakończony ,,widłami". Zęby Burzy są niezwykle ostre, tak samo jak szpony. Z przedramion na przednich łapach wyrastają po trzy długie, zagięte kolce. Natomiast na stopach tylnych łap znajdują się po dwa takowe. U przednich łap smoczyca posiada po cztery pace, w tym jeden przypominający kciuk, ale nieposiadający stawów. Sopry posiadają po trzy palce każda. Głowa Burzy przyozdobiona jest czterema rogami - jednym większym i mniejszym z każdej strony. Żuchwa jest chroniona czterema kolcami z każdej strony. Jej oczy są błękitne, niektórzy mówią, że wręcz wywiercają dziurę w duszy, gdy patrzy się w nie zbyt długo. Zdolności *Krzyk. Zdolność ta polega na wysyłaniu bardzo wysokich dźwięków. Burza potrafi jednak zmieniać ich wysokość, w odróżnieniu od swoich pobratymców. *Wszystkie jej statystyki są wyższe od statystyk Nocnej Furii, ponieważ przeszła Mega Ewolucję. Tylko jej trucizna jest teraz szacowana na ok. 15. *Symbole na jej ciele świecą na niebiesko, kiedy zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo. *Czasem odczuwa ból Aires. *Posiada zolność echolokacji, jednak bardzo rzadko jej używa. *Jest to legendarny smok. Ciekawostki *Kiedy smoczyca jest zła, zaczynają uderzać pioruny, a gdy się smuci- zaczyna lać deszcz. *Burza wykluła się równo z uderzeniem pioruna, który strzelił w pobliżu jej jaja. To m.in. dlatego posiada niezwykłe umiejętności. *Smoczyca wykluła się podczas Święta Pradawnych. Dokładnie 10 tysięcy lat wcześniej wykluł się pierwszy smok. Galeria BURZA.png|<3 Ref Burzy2.png|Burza - ciało Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki